In The Shadow of Saxon
by cheri1
Summary: 11/Rose. Sequel to Sacrificial Lamb. The Doctor takes Rose, Rory, Amy and David on a little trip. The TARDIS lands in London right after the Master has become Prime Minister and David and Rose are threatened once the Master learns of their arrival.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to my story, The Sacrificial Lamb. I also have help this time from my partner in crime and fellow fanfic writer, Carol. Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter One

The Doctor stood at his console, checking his monitor while the TARDIS sailed through the vortex. It had been three months since Rose and David joined them and he was monitoring Amy's pregnancy along with Rory, making sure that the baby was healthy and she would have a successful pregnancy. Since the newcomers joined them, Amy and Rose had formed a fast friendship and Rory and David had done the same. The Doctor was pleased that both of them had been welcomed into their little group with no trouble and that David seemed to have made a complete adjustment to his new identity.

During that time, he and Rose had also been getting reacquainted with one another and forging a strong bond between herself and his current body. He allowed Rose to adjust to his new body the same way he let her adjust to his tenth body after the shock of the first regeneration she went through. He also had to reassure her that he wouldn't ditch her somewhere like he did in his previous life. When he thought of what his tenth life did to her, he felt disgust at the cowardly act, especially since Rose trusted him so much. He was determined not to betray that trust again.

While he was running his scan, he heard someone coming down the steps behind him. He turned and smiled when Rose alighted onto the glass platform encircling the console and walked over to him.

"Hello," he said, opening his arm so she could come close to him. "I trust you and Amy haven't destroyed the ship yet? I know a couple of cheeky buggers like you love throwing a spanner into the works every now and then."

He chuckled when Rose rolled her eyes at that.

"No, we aren't putting a dent in your precious TARDIS," she said to him.

"I didn't say a dent. I said you and she were destroying it," he said with an impish grin.

He sobered up when he noticed she had a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" he said.

"It's David," Rose said.

The Doctor stiffened. Since his former clone had undergone the chameleon arch and became a different person, he wondered if some of his former tendencies would surface or he would become a threat to Rose again.

"Is he hurting you?" the Doctor asked her.

"No, but I'm scared that he's changing back to his old self," Rose said.

"Why? What has he done?" the Doctor said.

"He…he says he has dreams that he's a Time Lord like you," Rose said. "Says he can't figure out why but they're very vivid. Doctor, what if he's starting to remember and he becomes the Valeyard again?"

She noticed the Doctor visibly relaxing.

"Is he remembering?" she asked him.

"In a way," the Doctor said. "Remember when I told you about becoming John Smith?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, I put my Time Lord mind into a pocket watch. However, most of the time the watch doesn't managed to pull out every single solitary memory, especially from the unconscious and that's where these dreams are coming from. Wait a tic."

He held up his finger and closed his eyes. Rose watched while he silently communicated with his TARDIS, asking her to bring up a holographic projection. Rose's eyes flickered to the console when she saw a hologram of a book appear in front of her. The Doctor opened his eyes and pointed to it.

"I asked the TARDIS to show you something from my memory. This was a journal I kept as John Smith that I referred to as the Journal of Impossible Things. You see, I also had dreams and visions of my life as the Doctor but I thought of them as merely fanciful dreams and I recorded what I saw in this journal."

He closed his eyes and the book opened to a page showing drawings of the Cybermen amid scribbled writings describing them. The Doctor opened his eyes and pointed to it while Rose watched in silent fascination. He closed his eyes again and brought up the page with the TARDIS on it. Then he did it once more and Rose's eyes widened when she saw a sketch of her face staring back at her.

"You remembered me?" she said.

The Doctor smiled and leaned into her ear.

"How could I ever forget you?" he murmured. "You're imprinted on my soul. I know that because you were the only companion I sketched. That's quite a feat considering many have traveled with me."

Rose felt a swell of emotion and a lump came to her throat as she fought back the tears. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"Will he remember me then?" Rose asked after a moment's silence, her eyes searching his as she turned her head. "If you remembered, will he remember abusing and enslaving me?"

"Perhaps, but he may write it off as weird dreams. Trust me, Rose, he won't lay a finger on you anymore, I swear that."

Rose snuggled closer to him as she stared at the sketch of her face. She could read the writing around the drawing and she realized after a moment that the words were describing the first moment on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay when they said goodbye to each other. She looked at the other page and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the phrase, "Perfect Rose," written repeatedly on the page. The Doctor followed her gaze and smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You still are my perfect Rose," he whispered in her ear, "now and forever."

The tears flowed now and the Doctor held her while Rose wiped them away. While she stood with him, a thought pushed its way to the surface of her consciousness, one she'd been trying to push down for the past couple of months. The Doctor sensed her body tensing and looked at her.

"What is it?" he said.

"What about River?" Rose said. "What happens when you find out who she really is?"

"If you're referring to our relationship, nothing," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" Rose said, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Because if I try to end the relationship, I'll be slapped unmercifully around the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

He grinned when she giggled at that and kissed her cheek.

"Because my hearts belong to you and no other. River's a friend and that's all she'll ever be. Unless, she was lying and she really is a future version of you."

"But how can she be?" Rose said, looking at him. "I'm not a Time Lord."

"No, but…"

"Yes?" Rose said when he trailed off.

"Rose, would you object to a few tests?" he said.

"What sort of tests?"

"I want to find out what this Bad Wolf really is because I have a feeling that it may be more than just a protector," the Doctor said.

"You mean, it turned me into a Time Lord?" Rose said.

"Time Lady is the correct term and I'm not sure which is why I want to try a few things and see if I can locate it inside you. Nothing painful," he added when he saw the fear flash in Rose's eyes for a moment. "I wouldn't hurt you or make you suffer, just a few scans on your body and mind to see if I can detect something."

Rose nodded and the Doctor smiled and held her close to him. He glanced over when Amy, Rory and David came down the steps into the console room.

"Ah, I see Larry, Moe and Curly have joined us now," the Doctor said while Rose giggled.

"Yeah, very funny," Amy said. "We've had breakfast and we wondered what you were up to."

"I'm up to no good but that should be obvious," the Doctor said as they walked up to him. "Why?"

"We're bored, want something to do," Amy said.

"Time Ship, huge, full of things, find something," the Doctor said, waving his arms around while Rose giggled.

"No, we want to do something outside the huge full of things Time Ship," Amy said.

The Doctor let out a sigh of mock exasperation while Rose gave him a sympathetic look.

"There goes an afternoon alone," the Doctor said.

"Aw, well, you can have an afternoon alone outside," Amy said, giving him a pouty face.

Rose laughed harder when the Doctor eyed her and Amy gave him an innocent look.

"Fine then, I'll find somewhere for us to go," the Doctor said as he let go of Rose and began flipping switches.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Partner in crime Carol reporting….Wonder what's up with the Master?

Chapter Two

Earth, 2008

Scissor Sisters played over the speakers while Harry Saxon sat at his desk and had his feet on top of the desk. In the 900 plus years he had been alive, he had never thought one of his plans would go off so spectacularly. He had convinced the stupid apes to vote him in as Prime Minister after he had "taken care" of the old one and everyone was falling over themselves in order to please him. He practically cheered when Torchwood blew up the Racnoss webstar because he told them to and wondered if his old "friend", the Doctor, had been there when he had. The Doctor had always showed up to ruin his plans and he could still see his face when Saxon stole his precious TARDIS. He still couldn't believe that he spent most of his life as a doddering old professor, let alone associate with that bug creature, but the old fool did give him material for some new "playmates" and he would soon set them free to help him conquer the Earth.

"The stupid fool," Saxon said softly when he picked up the stereo remote control, turned off the stereo, placed his feet down and stood up. He walked to the window as he looked out at the people moving about and Big Ben chimed in the distance. Turning around, he walked to the door when he jumped at the door nearly hitting him and Lucy Saxon walked into the room.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," she said as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And where did you think I would be?" he asked as he waved his arms up and down and she cringed away from him. He has met his trophy wife a few days after he had landed on the Earth and he was amused how easily she was able to control.

"I thought…"

"No, I don't think you were thinking," he said while tapping the tip of his finger on her nose, a nose he had paid for, and she flinched. "Now, what did you want?"

"Um, I was at the house and there is a strange noise coming from the basement again," she said as a light flashed in his eyes and he titled his head to one side.

"You didn't go looking in the basement, did you, DEAR?"

"No, I didn't!" she said with fear in her voice and he smiled, patting her head.

"That's good," he said as he stroked her cheek then pulled her head back by her hair and his eyes bugged out a bit. "I would hate to have to hurt you if you had."

He let go of her hair as he shoved her then walked to the door then turned, looking at her. He snapped his fingers as she walked to him and they left the office. He closed the door as he pulled Lucy to his side and she winced while his fingers dug into her arm. They nodded at his secretary and headed down the hallway. Saxon nodded at some of his aides as they walked by when they stopped at the lift doors and he pushed the button. He stroked Lucy's hair as she looked down at the floor and he smiled at her.

"Oh, come on, smile," he said, but she only looked at the floor until he pulled her face up to meet his and pressed his fingers into her cheeks. "I said SMILE!" She did a forced smile as he smiled then let go of her face and the lift doors opened. "Good girl."

David watched the Doctor moving around the console then glanced at Rose and wondered why he was hugging Rose.

"_She shouldn't be doing that. Punish her," _a voice said in his head as he shivered and balled his hand into a fist.

"Shut up," David whispered when the Doctor looked at him and blinked.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Hunh?" David asked as the Doctor frowned and wiggled his finger for him to come closer. David walked to him when the Doctor placed his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room. Amy and Rory looked at Rose as she tried hard not to cry when Amy walked to her and stood next to her.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"I think David's changing back to his old self," Rose sighed and they gave her a stunned look.

"Oh shit," Rory said.

"If he is, what is the Doctor going to do about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, I know that he isn't getting anywhere near you," Rory said as he pounded his fist on the console and jumped when the TARDIS blasted him with a blast of cold air. "Sorry about that."

"I don't think the Doctor will let him get that far. He said that what might be wrong is that David is just remembering being a Time Lord like he did when he was John Smith.," Rose said as Amy thought for a few seconds then her mouth popped open.

"Oh, when he was on the run from the Family of Blood?" Amy asked and Rose nodded.

"So there might not be anything to worry about?" Rory asked.

"If we can convince David that they're only dreams," Rose said as she looked toward the hallway and wrapped her arms around her.

The door slid open as the Doctor led David into the room and David was shocked from seeing the landscape spreading out before them. The grass was red and moved slowly back and forth in the breeze and the sky was a burnt orange color. The leaves were silver and seemed to be on fire from the sun in the south and mountains rose in the distance. David took a few steps when he knelt down and floated his hand over the grass and the Doctor softly smiled, watching him.

"Where are we?" David asked as he stood up and looked back at the Doctor.

"This is my home world," the Doctor said while walking closer and stood in front of David. "Does any of this look familiar?"

"Well, sort of. I mean I have seen something like this in a dream, but it can't be real."

"It was real, but not anymore."

"Why, what happened?"

"There was a war. I had to…I…" the Doctor said while David saw the sadness in the Doctor's eyes and placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor looked into David's eyes when he saw sympathy there and wondered if they were wrong about him changing back into the Valeyard.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't your fault," David said with a smile and the Doctor saw his dimples.

"_Did I have dimples? Dimples are cool!" _the Doctor thought with smile and David smiled back.

"Anyway, I brought you here because I thought this would be a good place to talk about what's bothering you," the Doctor said and David's face went blank.

"What makes you think I have anything bothering me?" he asked.

"Rose confided in me that you were having odd dreams and….," the Doctor said then was shocked as David's eyes grew dark and he balled his hands into a fist.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't interfere with what is going on between me and Rose," David said then stormed out of the room and the Doctor folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"This is NOT good!" he said then walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

The door creaked open as the light came on and Saxon stood at the top of the stairs. Walking down the stairs, he hummed "I Can't Decide" when he walked to the far right corner of the basement and stood in front of the white sheet. Pulling the white sheet down, he looked at the TARDIS when he snapped his fingers and the outer doors opened. He learned that snapping his fingers opened the door as he smiled and walked inside the control room. The time rotor moved up and down behind the glass and he walked to the console, placing his hands on the console.

"So, you have been making noises, have you?" he said when he balled his hand into a fist and looked at the time rotor. "You do know that I could make you do more than make noises, don't you?"

"_Yes," _a soft voice said and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, what?" he asked, arching his eyebrow up.

"_Yes…Master," _the TARDIS said as he patted the console and looked at the screen.

"Show me the schismatic for the Archeangel Network," he said as the screen went blank for a few seconds then the information appeared on the screen and he smiled, reading the information.

'Harry?" Lucy said when he looked over at the doorway and saw her standing at the bottom of the ramp and his eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded as he stormed toward her and grabbed hold of her arms. "I told you to NEVER come down here!"

"Um, there's a phone call for you," she said then hissed as he slapped her in the face and her head snapped to the right. Blood trickled down her nose as he stormed by her then grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. The doors closed as the time rotor moved up and down and the sound of something softly crying filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and peeked outside. He gazed at Big Ben in the distance and smiled.

"Been done before but you can't go wrong with the classics," he said before sticking his head back inside.

The others stood in a cluster behind him. The Doctor gestured to the slightly open door.

"We're in London," he said.

"What year?" Amy asked.

"Dunno, part of the fun is finding out," the Doctor said. "We might be in the year 2011 or 3011 or even back during the time of the Black Plague."

"Goody," David said. "If we are, I opt to stay in here away from the Black Plague then."

"Nah, I doubt we landed during the Black Plague," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Besides, I see the London Eye. Didn't have the London Eye back then, did they?"

"Maybe it's an alternate world?" Rose said while Amy sniggered.

"Nope, no zeppelins," the Doctor said smugly. "So, up and out, everyone!"

"You better be right then," Rose teased as she followed him out the door.

"How dare you, Rose Tyler, I'm always right," the Doctor teased back as he took her hand.

The others walked behind them as they strolled down the sidewalk. The air was warm and the sun was shining down on them as they navigated through the crowd of people heading in the other direction. They reached a Pelican Crossing and the Doctor pushed the button on the traffic pole to his right. He then gave Rose an impish grin.

"I pushed a button," he said to her. "I love pushing buttons."

"Especially big, red threatening buttons that must never ever be pressed?" Rose said.

"Yes! You have one of those on you?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"No, I'm right out of red buttons," Rose said.

"Blast, that would have made my day," he said while Rose and Amy giggled. "Oh well, come along, gang!"

They crossed the street and continued on their way. As they walked, Amy chatted with Rose and Rory and David talked to one another. The Doctor listened to them with a small smile on his face, pleased that his companions had bonded and were getting along well with one another. He hoped it would stay that way. While he walked, he looked around at the city and the other people. He was so engrossed in his self guided tour that he didn't realize that the others had stopped until Amy called out to him. He turned around and saw them standing around a bench. Amy was waving a newspaper at him.

"Found this lying here," Amy said to him. "The date is 2nd of April, 2007."

"Ah," the Doctor said as he walked back to them. "Nice to know we aren't in the middle of the Black Plague then. Let me see that."

Amy handed him the paper. He glanced at the front page and blanched. His companions glanced at each other when they saw how upset he was and Rose asked him what was wrong. He turned the paper around and pointed to the headline.

HAROLD SAXON ELECTED PRIME MINISTER.

"Okay," Rose said, confused. "Why does that upset you then?"

"Because this man is one of my greatest enemies. In reality, he's another Time Lord called the Master."

"What?" Rose said. "How can that be? You said you were the last."

The Doctor looked around and spied a chippie nearby. Guiding them to it, they went inside and got three orders of chips and some tea. While they ate their food and drank their tea, the Doctor explained the situation. When he told them about his tenth self being trapped at the end of the universe along with Jack and Martha, the Doctor noticed the stricken look on Rose's face, he quickly reassured her that they would be alright. Then he finished up by telling them about their escape and their coming back to modern day London.

"So when do they come back?" Rory said when he finished speaking.

"Two days from now," the Doctor said.

"So in the meantime, we stop this Master bloke?" Amy said.

"We can't," the Doctor said with a sigh. "If we interfere and change history, it could create a paradox. We have to let events play out no matter how distasteful the idea is to me. We just keep calm and keep out of trouble and don't interfere with Saxon or his wife. In fact, we stay as far away from 10 Downing as we possibly can."

After they ate, everyone used the loo inside the restaurant. The Doctor finished peeing quickly and went outside the door of the men's room. To his relief, Rose stepped out of the women's restroom first and he motioned for her to follow him. He took her up to the front of the chippie near the door.

"Just wanted to tell you that I also want to avoid Saxon since David looks like my tenth self and I'm betting Saxon will be on the lookout for me. We can't let anything happen to him or let him fall into Saxon's hands."

"Do you think David remembers anything about this?" Rose asked.

"Dunno, but that's another reason why I don't want us going anywhere near Saxon. The last thing we need is for his memory to be jogged by all..."

The Doctor trailed off and fell silent when he saw David and Rory coming out of the loo. He cleared his throat and adopted a casual pose as they walked towards him and Rose.

"So, are we ready to go?" the Doctor asked them. "Or do we have to wait for Pond to finish powdering her nose?"

"She likes to take her time," Rory said.

"Yes," the Doctor said, heading towards the women's restroom,"probably snorting cocaine or eating cocaine or putting cocaine up her anus."

"She isn't snorting cocaine in the loo," Rory said while Rose and David sniggered.''

Rose and David laughed harder when the Doctor looked around and opened the loo door just enough for his head.

"Come along, Pond," he said. "You can snort blow later."

"I'm not snorting blow," they heard Amy say. "Piss off!"

"I'm just wondering what's taking you so long," the Doctor said.

He stepped back when Amy came out of the loo and glared at him.

"For your information, I was doing...a woman's thing," she said to him.

"Really? What sort of woman's thing?" the Doctor said with interest.

Amy sighed and looked around before lowering her voice.

"It's...my time of the month," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"Your time of the month for what?" the Doctor said.

For a moment Amy thought he was teasing her but then she saw the genuine confusion on his face and groaned.

"Just...let Rose explain it to ya. Let's go," Amy said.

The Doctor watched as she walked to the front. He shrugged and followed her while Rose, David and Rory headed out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Teletubbies….Teletubbies…." Saxon softly sang as he read over the reports on his desk when the door opened and Lucy walked inside, heading for the desk. She was wearing a light tan jacket and skirt and he could just see the white blouse peeking out from behind the jacket. The heels of her tan shoes clicked on the hard wood floor as she stood in front of the desk and Saxon closed the file, standing up. "My, don't you look lovely."

"Thank you," Lucy said softly and he walked around to the front of the desk, standing next to her. He turned her to face him when he smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear, feeling a smile coming to his face as she winced.

"Oh, why are you so afraid? I'm not going to hurt you," he said then moved his lips toward her ear and smiled. "Not unless you give me a good reason to."

"N-no, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go have some lunch. Marcus is holding a table for us," she said and Saxon stood back, blinking his eyes.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Saxon said as he leaned on the desk and turned his day planner around. He moved his finger over the page when he turned the day planner back around and smiled. "Sure, we can do that."

Lucy shook as he held his arm out then rolled his eyes, wrapping her arm around his arm. Heading out of the office, Saxon looked at his secretary as he smiled sweetly and leaned one hand on the desk.

"Mrs. Saxon and I are going out for lunch, so hold my calls," he said.

"Yes, Mister Saxon," his secretary said as he patted the top of the desk then headed for the door and nearly dragged Lucy out of the room. Lucy had turned back to look at her as the secretary saw the pleading look in her eyes then sighed, going back to work as they headed down the hallway.

"Now, just so you know, this is the true London Bridge," the Doctor said as he pointed to the small, stone bridge then turned around and pointed to the bridge behind them. "That's the Tower Bridge."

'Wait, are you saying that they built buildings on this thing?" Rory asked as he looked at the small, stone bridge and the Doctor nodded.

"No wonder they fell," Amy said.

"Ah, that had more to do with the fire than being sound enough to hold the buildings," the Doctor said when he noticed that David had gone missing and twirled around in a circle, looking for him. "Where did David go?"

"I think he went that way," Rose said as she pointed toward the Globe Theatre and the Doctor's eyes went wide. He had been there in his tenth life with Martha and hoped that David hadn't started remembering what happened the day the Doctor and Martha had met Shakespeare.

"I'll go get him." Amy said, but the Doctor shook his head and headed down the pavement. He found David standing in front of the Globe while he looked up at the banner hanging from the pole and the Doctor's hearts slammed into his chest when he saw the play was Love's Labour's Lost.

"Love's Labour's Won," David softly said as he balled his right hand into a fist and slowly walked toward the Globe.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked as he gently took hold of David's arm and David turned, looking at him.

"I just want to take a closer look," David said and the Doctor smiled, shaking his head.

"Nah, it's just an old building. Let's go see something cool."

"Like what?"

"Hmmmmm…" the Doctor said as he looked around then snapped his fingers. "Let's go on the London Eye!"

"I don't think so," David said as the Doctor placed his hand on David's shoulder and titled his head to one side.

"Oh, come on, we can make faces at the people waiting in line when we get to the top!" the Doctor said with a smile, but David shook his head and looked at the Globe.

"I want to go in there," he said when Rory, Rose and Amy walked closer and stood next to them.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I want to go in there," David said as he pointed to the Globe and the Doctor wiggled his finger at Rose. Nodding, she walked with him as they walked to the bench and sat down. The Doctor looked at David while Amy talked to him then the Doctor looked at Rose and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked and the Doctor rubbed his face with his hands.

"He's remembering," he said softly. "When I took Martha back in time, we went to the Globe and met William Shakespeare."

"Then it would be a good idea to go, yeah?"

"Yeah, but he seems so adamant about going inside."

"What if we did go inside? He might not remember anything," Rose said as the Doctor nodded then stood up and they walked back to Amy, Rory and David.

"Right, let's see if we can't go take a little look around," the Doctor said as they walked closer and stood at the door. The man at the door looked at them when the Doctor took out the billfold with the psychic paper and held the billfold up, smiling at the man. "Hello, we're from the Theatrical Society. We need to check the stage for…"

"Set structures and design. Can't have the sets falling down," David said with a grin and the Doctor looked at him with an impressed look on his face. The man held up a finger then went inside and David placed his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. The man came back a few seconds later as he held the door open and they walked inside. Amy, Rose and Rory were impressed with the theatre as they walked toward the stage and the Doctor watched David walking to the stage and placed his hands on the stage. "Good old J.K.."

"What?" the Doctor asked while he walked closer as David shook his head then turned around, looking at him.

"I said this place is amazing," David said then walked away and the Doctor sighed, placed his hands in his pockets and walked after him.

Saxon watched the fish swimming behind the glass of the large aquarium behind Lucy as the bubbles floated upward and Lucy studied the menu. The light from the aquarium cast shadows on her hair as he looked at her and she sweetly smiled at him.

"So, what do you feeling like having?" she asked when Saxon slid his right shoe off then crossed his leg and took his sock off. He watched her eyes go wide as he walked his toes up her leg and she looked down, seeing his foot sliding under her skirt. They had been shown to a private section of the restaurant as he slid down on the seat and wiggled his toes on her inner thigh. "Harry, we can't."

"Says who?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and she blushed. He wiggled his toes again as she giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. She watched him slide under the table when she gasped and felt him sliding her panty hose then her knickers down her legs. She grabbed hold of the table as he slid two fingers inside her and she arched her head back.

"Oh, Harry," she softly sighed as he stroked the tender skin and she squeezed around his fingers.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Saxon?" the waiter said then heard a loud thud and swearing and the water glasses on the table wiggled. The waiter backed up when Saxon appeared from under the table and stood face to face with him. "Oh, Sir, I am sorry!"

"We're leaving!" Saxon said as he looked at Lucy and she nodded, standing up. No one said a word as Saxon and Lucy walked by, but one or two diners wondered why the Prime Minister's right foot was bare and why he had a pair of lace knickers hanging out of his jacket pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

While they continued to explore the Globe Theater, the Doctor wandered backstage and casually strolled around, lost in his thoughts. David seemed to be remembering much more than he should and that worried him. He was wondering if he should put him to sleep and erase some of the memories when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rose standing behind him with a grin on her face.

"Let me guess, Shakespeare's not your thing so you're sneaking away," she teased.

"On the contrary, Shakespeare's very much my thing. He's one of my idols," the Doctor replied. "I just needed to think some things through is all."

"About the Master?" Rose said.

"About David. I have a feeling I might have to alter some of his memories. His subconscious is fighting the implanted memories."

"You don't think he'll remember what he did to me, do ya?" Rose asked.

The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her lovingly.

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him," he said before he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Rose nodded and took his hand, exploring with him when he resumed his examination of the backstage area. They were both silent for several minutes before Rose finally spoke.

"Do you think we'll see your other self and Jack and Martha?" she said.

"I don't know but it would be dangerous to interact with them. Don't you remember the Reapers and what happened when you interacted with your younger self?"

Rose nodded and lowered her eyes, embarrassed at the memory of fouling up time because of her need to keep her father alive. The Doctor, reading her thoughts, squeezed her hand and gave her a loving smile before they continued on. However, while they walked, Rose sensed the Doctor had become unusually quiet and she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"What you just said about wanting to see my previous self again, is it because you'd rather be with him than me?"

Rose was taken aback when she saw the hurt look on his face. She neared closer to him and shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to make sure you and Jack and Martha were alright. I love you, Doctor, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I just remember how much you panicked when I nearly regenerated and I figured you liked my last incarnation better than this one."

Rose sighed and came closer to him.

"Alright, I do admit that I was a bit disappointed when I found out you regenerated and there are some things I miss about your previous self but I got used to your other self after you regenerated and now I've gotten used to this body so no, I don't want the other you back, I just want to make sure that you and Jack and Martha will be okay."

"They will be," the Doctor assured her as the others walked up to them. "I'm living proof that they will be."

"I just wish there was some way we could help them," Rose said. "The three of them shouldn't have to go through that year of Hell."

"Nah, we're all strong individuals," the Doctor said. "We'll do just fine."

"But I've been thinkin', Doctor," Amy said. "Couldn't we stop the Master before your other self and Jack and Martha get back here?"

"Not without disrupting established events," the Doctor said.

"But," Amy pressed, "if that whole year that you were captive was erased from time, then it wouldn't matter what we did since everything you went through would be erased, yeah? So why couldn't stop Saxon before any of it happened and spare you and your friends that year of agony."

"She's got a point," Rory said.

The Doctor paused in thought and thought it over while his companions waited.

"Yes, you do have a point," the Doctor conceded to Amy. "However, after giving it careful thought, we still couldn't do it because the Master ends up being killed as a result of what happens during The Year That Never Was and his resurrection leads to my regeneration. Regrettably, we'll have to resist the temptation and avoid Saxon. I can't risk mucking up the time line."

His companions nodded and the Doctor took Rose's hand while they walked towards the exit.

The Master sighed wearily as he settled down behind his desk. His private secretary had given him his paperwork for today and as much as he detested working on it, he knew he had to keep up appearances, at least for the moment. His one small consolation was he was now able to use the paperwork to push through pet projects like the Valiant airship so even he could see that filling out forms did have their uses.

Before he did that though, he leaned back in his high-backed leather chair, closed his eyes and meditated for a moment, getting himself focused so he could get through the paperwork and the other tedium of the day. He took several deep breaths, slowly breathing in and out as he cleared his mind. While he was centering himself, he suddenly realized that he was sensing something unusual. It took him a moment of probing to realize that what he was sensing was another Time Lord mind. Cursing softly, he opened his eyes and growled softly in his throat as he reached over and hit the talk button on his intercom.

"Lucy, darling, could you come in my office?" he said into the speaker. "I need to tell you something."

He heard her say that she would be there in a moment and he depressed the button. Sitting back in his chair, he steepled his fingertips while he waited. A moment later, the door opened and Lucy entered.

"What is it, Harry?" she said, coming inside and closing the door.

"We have a problem. He's back," the Master said.

"Who's back?" Lucy said, sitting down in a chair beside the desk.

"The Doctor, he finally found a way back," the Master said.

Lucy shifted uneasily in her chair. She didn't know the Doctor personally but after hearing her husband's stories about him, she wasn't in any hurry to meet him.

"What do we do?" she said.

"We need to find him before he ruins all our plans," the Master said. "We need to send out two or three of the Toclafane as scouts. They'll do a discrete search for him and report back to us if they find him. Then I'll send some people from security to go and get him and Harkness and Jones if they're with him. In the meantime, we keep calm and keep going about our business. We'll let nothing interfere with us, not after we've come so close to completing our plans."

Lucy nodded and accepted a kiss from her husband before he dismissed her. The Master waited until she left the room before he summoned three of his Toclafane. Once they materialized about his head, he began giving them instructions on what he wanted them to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

David hadn't thought about going outside as he walked to the bench and sat down. His head ached as he pinched his eyes closed with his fingers and tried very hard not to scream. He didn't know why he wanted to go into the Globe, or why seeing the banner outside the Globe affected him the way it did, but something told him that he had to go in and he sighed, standing up. Placing his hands in his pockets, he started walking down the pavement and looked down at his feet.

"So we're agreed then?" the Doctor asked and Amy, Rose and Rory nodded. "Great, now how about we get out of here and get some lunch?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Amy said while Rory looked around then frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Where did David go?" he asked.

"He's over…" Amy said as she pointed toward where she had left David then blinked and the Doctor sighed.

"Great," he said as he headed for the door and they walked outside. Looking left then right, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pushed the button. Looking at the screen, he pointed to his left and they headed down the pavement.

David stopped by the ice cream van as he licked the ice cream and some of the ice cream was running down his hand. Smiling, he licked the ice cream off his hand as he walked along when he realized that he was standing in front of the London Eye and looked up at it. He licked some more ice cream into his mouth when he placed the ice cream cone into the bin and walked toward the queue. The line wasn't very long as he paid then walked inside the car and saw other people either sitting on the benches or standing near the glass. He decided to sit as he sat next to a blonde haired woman with two little girls and the youngest of the little girls looked terrified.

"She's not big on heights," her mother said as David smiled and the little girl tapped his arm.

"Will you hold my hand?" she asked softly, leaning against his arm and he looked at the little girl's mother.

"If that's alright with you," he said and the little girl's mother nodded. "Um, my hands are a little sticky though. I just finished an ice cream."

"Here," the little girl's mother said as she squirted some hand sanitizer into his hands and he nodded, rubbing his hands together. They felt a little tug which signaled that the car was moving as the little girl held onto David's hand and he smiled down at her.

No one noticed the Toclafane as the metal balls flew around the lamp posts and slithered around the mailboxes.

"Still no sign of the Doctor Man," one of the Toclafanes said as the metal balls went around the corner then stopped and floated near the lamp post. Amy, the Doctor, Rose and Rory walked down the pavement as the Toclafanes slid into shadows and watched them go by. One of the Toclafanes scanned them when a red light shimmered around the Doctor and the metal ball spun around, looking at the others. "Data match. That is the Doctor Man."

"Visual does not match the image Mister Master has downloaded into our memory core. This is not the Doctor Man," the other Toclafane said.

"Logical reasoning dictates that there is more than one Doctor Man," the third Toclafane said as the metal balls floated up and down and watched the Doctor, Amy, Rose and Rory walking farther down the pavement.

"I shall report to Mister Master. You follow the other Doctor Man," the first Toclafane said as the other two metal balls sailed down the pavement and the first Toclafane headed in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rory asked as they walked down the pavement as the Doctor looked at the screen and placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"Yeah, his energy signal is coming from somewhere around here," the Doctor said as he looked around when he looked up and noticed that they were standing near the London Eye. "In fact, it was coming from up there."

"Hold on," Rose said when she walked to the man standing near the stairs next to the London Eye and reached into her purse, taking out a photograph of her and David. "Excuse me, but have you seen him?"

"Eh?" the man said as she showed the man the photograph and he sighed, looking at her. "Sorry, Love, I see tons of people over the course of the day, so I can't say yes or no to if I saw him or not."

"Thanks, but if you do see him, tell him that I was looking for him, yeah?" she asked and the man nodded. Rose walked back to the Doctor, Amy and Rory as she sighed and placed the photograph away. "I asked the guy running the stairs if he saw David and he said he couldn't say one way or the other if he had been here or not."

"Well, he couldn't have just vanished into thin air," the Doctor said when he squinted his eyes and saw something floating just a few feet away from them. Slowly walking closer, his eyes went wide as the two Toclafane that went to follow them turned then floated quickly away and his hearts slammed hard and fast in his chest. "No."

"Are you alright?" Amy asked as they walked closer and he turned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"He knows we're here," the Doctor said softly.

"Who are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Those things were Toclafanes," the Doctor asked then told them what Toclafanes were and Amy felt like she was going to be sick.

"And the Master controls them?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and for them to be here, it means that he knows that I'm here."

"Or he is looking for the other you," Rose said and he looked at her.

"Yeah, that could be why they're out and about, but it also means we need to find David."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because the Master wouldn't know that he isn't me and would have those monsters either kill him or take him to the Master."

"And that is a bad thing," Rory said and the Doctor gave him a blank look.

"A very bad thing," the Doctor said then sighed and they walked down the pavement, not seeing David standing near the glass of the car he was riding in and he smiled, enjoying the view.

The Master sat at his desk as he placed his feet up and read the file. He looked up when the Toclafane materialized near the desk and he stood up, placing the file on the desk.

"Well?" he asked as the Toclafane floated up and down and he placed his hands on his hips, giving the Toclafane a blank look. "I'm waiting!"

"Mister Master sent us out to find the Doctor Man," the Toclafane said and the Master sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know that. Did you find him?"

"Information is not clear."

"Explain."

"We have encountered someone that matches the Doctor Man's energy signature, but the visual information does not match the visual information Mister Master supplied."

"Wait," the Master said as he paced back and forth and the Toclafane floated up and down. The Master blinked when he looked at the Toclafane and tapped the tip of his finger against his lips. "Could there be two of him? I have known the Doctor to get help from his former lives. Could this be one of them?"

"Do you wish us to follow the other Doctor Man?" the Toclafane asked and the Master's eyes grew into tight slits.

"Yes! Now be a good, little ball and go!' the Master said as the Toclafane vanished and the Master walked to the window, placed his hands behind his back and looked at his reflection in the glass. "Oh, Doctor, getting help from your past lives is ever clever. But I don't care how many of your lives you send for, you are MINE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor walked with his companions while they searched for David. His eyes darted around, nervously scanning the skies for any sign of the Toclafane but so far there were no further sightings. The fact that they were out searching for David made his hearts beat rapidly as he ran through several scenarios of what might happen if David were captured with each of the scenarios ending badly.

"Doctor," Amy finally said, looking over her shoulder at him. "I had a thought. Can the Master do something to bring back David's memories?"

"He might be able to," the Doctor said. "He has my previous self's TARDIS. He converted it into the paradox machine but there is a chance the chameleon arch could still be functioning. That is, if he figures out what happened to David and he might. But he might not need any assistance since David's memories are fighting to come back on their own. Blast. We shoulda jumped back in the TARDIS the moment we figured out our location. Leave it to me to muck up my own time line, even when I'm not trying to."

"And if something happens to change your time line," Rory said. "That could mean that your regeneration never happens?"

The Doctor stopped and considered that. The others stopped and gathered around him.

"Yes, that is a possibility," he said, running his hand through his hair. "If the Master doesn't die on the Valiant and escapes, my future would change and I could end up not fighting him and if that happens…the other him goes on living and there's no more me, at least not for the foreseeable future. It could change everything…including meeting you," he said to Amy and Rory.

"But if that happens, would it be that Earthshattering?" Amy said. "You could still meet me, just as your tenth self."

"But if the future changes and I don't regenerate, then the future will change and I won't remember our meeting," the Doctor said. "Now perhaps there is a possibility that the time lines will compensate for it and I end up crashing in your garden anyway but then again…"

"And if you don't meet us…" Rory said. "Then there's no Big Bang Two and the universe is destroyed?"

"It's conceivable," the Doctor said. "The time lines could compensate for that as well but I'd rather not risk it if at all possible, which means we have to get ourselves out of this mess with as little disruption to the time line as we can which means we can't defeat the Master if he has David, we can only escape from him and get back to our TARDIS."

"Great, just great," Rose said with a heaving sigh. "As if things weren't complicated enough…"

"Nah, just like old times, Rose," the Doctor said, patting her on the shoulder. "We've faced worse challenges than this. Everyone just remain calm and…"

He shut up and everyone ducked into the shadows when the Doctor happened to catch sight of a lone Toclafane flying through the skies above them. They watched while several people around them caught sight of it and yelled to each other while they pointed it out.

"What's that?" one man said to his female companion. "Looks like a flying basketball."

"Who knows?" the woman said with a shrug. "Probably some new hi-tech toy some kid's trying out. Seems like they keep coming out with new toys every other day now."

"Yeah, you're right. Probably costs an arm and a leg as well," the man said. "I'm sure James will want one for Christmas."

"Well, at least they don't know what it is," Rory said.

"Yet," the Doctor said. "In a couple of days they won't be so amused by them."

"I was alive in 1997," Amy said while she watched it flying around. "If those things attacked and killed one third of the population, I wonder if…"

"Yeah, me too," Rory said when she trailed off.

"Who knows but I really don't fancy waiting around and watching you lot die along with everyone else," the Doctor said. "That thing doesn't seem to recognize…"

He stiffened when the Toclafane suddenly zoomed down and hovered in front of him.

"You are the Doctor man," the ball said in a female voice. "We have been searching for you."

The Doctor felt Rose's hand on his arm and he noticed that Amy and Rory were trying to put themselves between him and the flying sphere. The Doctor told them to stay still and he quickly squeezed Rose's hand before he stepped forward. By now, several people were standing nearby, staring at the ball in silence. A young girl ran towards the ball, trying to touch it but Amy quickly intercepted her and urged her back while the girl groaned and whined about wanting to touch it.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said to the Toclafane. "But I am not the correct Doctor. I am from the future and I don't pose a threat to your master."

"Mister Master ordered us to find the Doctor man and we have found you. You will come with me or be destroyed," the sphere said.

"I will come if you and your friends leave my companions alone. They are not a threat to you," the Doctor said.

"The Mister Master will decide if we leave them alone," the sphere said. "But you will follow me."

"Can I say goodbye to my friends?" the Doctor said.

The ball hovered for a moment in silence and the Doctor wondered if it was thinking. Finally, the ball flew up into the air and hovered about thirty feet above him while the crowd laughed and pointed at it.

"I s'pose that means yes," the Doctor said softly while his companions gathered around him.

"Let us go with you," Rose said, putting her hand on his left arm.

"No," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "I need you lot to continue to search for David. I'll stall for time while I'm up on the Valiant and try to convince the Master that I'm the only Doctor here. David can't fall into his hands, especially if he does have the capability to bring back his memories. My clone is unhinged and the last thing we need is the Master and him working together. Don't worry, I know the layout of the Valiant and I can escape from it. Just take advantage of my sacrifice and get David to the safety of the TARDIS. Under no circumstances are you to let David be captured by him, is that clear?"

They nodded and the Doctor smiled and hugged Rose and Amy. He put his hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Keep watch over them, Lone Centurion," he said to Rory.

Rory straightened up proudly and smiled as he nodded at that. The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and looked up at the Toclafane, beckoning to it. He stepped away from his companions while the Toclafane flew down. It stopped at eye level.

"Lead the way," the Doctor said to it.

"Don't try any tricks," the Toclafane said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor said airily.

The crowd applauded as the Toclafane glided through the air and the Doctor followed along behind it. His companions stepped out of the shadows and watched while the Doctor put his hands in his trouser pockets and calmly followed the sphere. While they walked, people stopped and stared at them as they walked by. A few children laughed and pointed at the silly man and his magic ball but the Doctor ignored them as he let the Toclafane lead him away.

"So now we find David before those things find him first," Rory said to Rose and Amy.

"And where do you suggest we start looking?" Amy said to him. "He could be anywhere by now."

"No, not anywhere," Rose said. "He's right here."

They looked where Rose was pointing and saw David walking towards them. Amy hurried towards David, pushing through the people that were still lingering around them.

"Where have you been?" Amy yelled at him. "We've been looking everywhere for ya!"

"I was on the London Eye," David said with a shrug. "No one else wanted to ride so I took the liberty of riding it myself. The queue wasn't very long so I decided to do it because I figured it wouldn't take very long. I'm sorry if I caused any worry, I'm fine."

Rory and Rose walked up to him and David repeated his apologies. All three forgave him and David looked around.

"Where's the Doctor?" David said.

"He…went to visit an old friend," Rose said as calmly as she could. "He asked us to wait for him on the TARDIS."

"Yeah, he said it would be awhile," Amy said, grateful Rose had come up with a credible excuse. "He wanted us to go ahead and get inside the safety of the TARDIS so there wouldn't be any risk of disrupting the time lines."

"Fair enough," David said with a shrug. "Let's get going then."

He fell in behind all of them as they turned and headed back towards the TARDIS.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor followed the Toclafane as people smiled at them and some children asked him how the metal sphere was floating in the air. He just smiled and told them it was magic and the children giggled. He wondered what the Master would do with him once they saw each other again and his mind flashed back to what the Master did to him on the Valiant.

"_As long as he doesn't get his hands on David, I will gladly let him do it to me again," _the Doctor thought when the Toclafane stopped and floated near the street sign. Downing Street was on the street sign as the Doctor looked at the white brick building and saw the bullet holes in the walls.

"Move," the Toclafane said as the metal sphere poked him in the back and the Doctor sighed, nodding his head. They headed for the stairs when the Doctor opened the door and they went inside as the doors closed behind them.

Lucy was happy that the Master had let her go do some shopping as she held two shopping bags in her hands and swung them back and forth. She didn't notice Amy, Rose, Rory and David walking closer as she walked by them and one of the small bags she was carrying fell out onto the pavement. David stopped when he picked the small bag then watched Lucy walking away then turned, looking at Rose, Amy and Rory. Shrugging, he half ran to catch up with Lucy when he slowed down and walked next to her.

"Um, excuse me, but you dropped this," he said as Lucy stopped and he held the small bag up by the handle.

"Oh, thank you!" she said as she took the small bag from him and smiled.

"Do you need a hand carrying those?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Lucy said and David smiled, taking one of the bags and placed the smaller bag inside the bag. "I'm Lucy, by the way."

"I'm David," he said as they shook hands and headed down the pavement.

The Master sat at the desk while his feet sat on the top of the desk and he read the file. The plans for the Archangel Project seemed to be progressing nicely as he tapped the pen four times on the desk when the intercom buzzed and he placed his feet on the floor, pressing the button.

"Yes?" he asked as he depressed the button and closed the file.

"Sir, there is someone to see you," his secretary said and he frowned. He hated dealing with the apes that thought they were in charge as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Send them in," he said then depressed the button and looked at the door, placing his elbows on the desk and folded his fingers together. The door opened as the Troclafane floated inside the office and the Doctor appeared in the doorway, looking at the Master.

"Move!" the Troclafane said as the Doctor walked inside the office and closed the door behind him. The Master titled his head to one side as he watched the Doctor walking toward the desk then stopped and the Troclafane floated next to him. "I have brought you the Doctor Man."

The Doctor watched as the Master slowly stood up then walked around the side of the desk and walked to him. He walked around the Doctor as he looked him over and flicked the bow tie with his finger.

"What's with the bow tie?" the Master asked.

"I wear bow ties," the Doctor said and the Master gave him a blank look.

"Why?"

"Because they're cool," the Doctor said and the Master arched an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever," he sighed then looked the Doctor over again and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you're the Doctor, hunh?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Then how would I know that you used to sleep with a teddy bear, Koschei?" he asked and the Master's eyes went wide.

"How…? No one knew…! That's….!" the Master sputtered then glared at the Toclafane as the metal sphere giggled and balled his hands into fists. "Shut up!"

"Look, there is no reason for any of this. Why not just come with me and…" the Doctor said when the Master glared at him and held up a finger, going face to face with him.

"There is NO way in Hell that I am going ANYWHERE with you!"

"Koschei, please, I only want to…"

"Stop calling me that! Koschei died a long time ago! There is only the Master now, DOCTOR!" the Master growled and the Doctor felt his hearts sinking to his feet.

"Then you give me no choice," the Doctor sighed and the Master smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, here it comes! This is when you're going to tell me that you're going to stop me! Well, let me tell you something, you're not because I have the upper hand! Or did you forget that I have your TARDIS?" he asked and the Doctor nodded his head. "Wait, if I have your TARDIS, then where did you come from?"

"I'm from the future," the Doctor said.

"Ah, that would explain it," the Master said then looked at the Toclafane and smiled. "Kill him."

Amy, Rory and Rose walked toward the TARDIS when Amy removed the gold key from her pocket and unlocked the outer doors. She unlocked the inner door when they walked inside and she placed the key in her pocket. Closing the door, she looked at Rory and Rose when she frowned and Rory walked to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Love?" he asked.

"He did it again," Amy said as Rory and Rose frowned when Rose noticed that David wasn't with them as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We need to put a leash on him," she said as Amy nodded and Rory leaned on the railing.

"Well, let's go find him," he said as they nodded and Amy opened the door then closed the door after they went outside.

Lucy walked by the counters while David followed behind her and the sales girl watched them. She was stunned when Lucy Saxon came up to her counter as Lucy tried to decide which pair of ear rings she liked and tapped her red nails on the glass.

"Oh, I can't decide!" she said then looked at David and smiled at him. "Which ones do you like?"

"I like those," he said, tapping the glass and she looked at the emerald ear rings in the shape of a flower, but she shook her head then looked at the diamond ear rings in the shape of angels and smiled.

"What about those?" she asked as she pointed and David smiled, nodding his head. "I will take the diamond angels!"

"An excellent choice," the sales girl said as she went to ring up Lucy's purchase and handed her the small bag. Lucy handed the small bag to David as he place the small bag in the bag and she smiled at him. "My, you really like to shop, don't you?"

David didn't know why, but he did as he nodded and they walked toward another counter. A few minutes later they left the shop when they walked down the pavement and Lucy held onto David's hand. She didn't know why, but she liked this handsome stranger and gently squeezed his fingers.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?" she asked as he looked at her and smiled. She loved how the dimples stuck out when he smiled and the scattering of freckles on his face.

"_What are you doing? You're a married woman! What would Harry say if he found out that you were holding hands with another man? He would…" _she thought then shivered from thinking what the Master would do to her and let go of David's hand.

"Is there something wrong?" David asked as he gave her a concerned look and she sighed, trying to find a nice way to tell him about the Master.

"I'm married," she said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Oh," he said softly as he sighed and placed the bag on the ground.

"Don't get me wrong. I do love my husband, but he can be a little rough sometimes," she said as David thought for a few seconds then Rose appeared in front of him and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"_No, don't," _she whispered then he saw his hand strike her face and David's heart clenched in his chest.

"Are you alright," Lucy asked as he saw the concerned look in her eyes and he nodded. Suddenly the Troclafane that had been hiding in the alley sailed closer when it floated in front of them and Lucy frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Mister Master has sent me to find the Doctor Man," the metal sphere said in a child's voice then looked at David and scanned him. "You are the Doctor Man. You will come with me."

"No, he will not!" she shouted and the metal sphere turned to look at her.

"Mister Master said…"

"I heard you! You go back and tell him that I said he can't have him!" Lucy said as the Troclafane floated up and down for a few seconds then vanished and Lucy looked at David. His face had gone stark white when his eyes rolled into his head and he slid to the pavement. She shook her head when someone asked if she needed an ambulance then she took her cell phone out of her purse and pushed the button. "Hendricks, this is Mrs. Saxon, I need you to pick me up right now!" Clicking the cell phone shut, she knelt down next to David and placed her hand on his chest, feeling the quick pounding of his heart. The limo had been following them for the last few blocks as she looked down the street, stroked David's hair and watched as the limo came to a stop near the curb.

After Hendricks had gotten out of the limo, she watched Hendricks carefully lift David off the pavement then slid him across the back seat as Lucy got into the limo and Hendricks closed the door. The people watched as the limo moved down the street while Lucy looked at David then reached over and gently stroked his hair.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Hendricks asked as he looked at her from the rearview mirror and Lucy sighed, looking at David.

"No, we'll take him back to the house. Will you call Doctor Crawford and tell him to meet us there?" she asked and Hendricks nodded. Pushing the button to make the privacy screen go up, Lucy moved to sit with David as she gently lifted his head and placed it on her lap. He slightly smiled as she started stroking her hair then looked out the window, watching the clouds go by.


End file.
